


Special Night In

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diwena, Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairing, Renezinha art, monster love, romantic, rp based pairing, something to cure writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena and Dick Roman are celebrating their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Night In

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a drawing prompt. Art by Renezinha

“You look,” Richard gasped, searching for the right word to depict his significant other. “So deliciously beautiful. I could just eat you up right now.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” The Scottish witch pretended to be offended as she flipped her flowing red hair behind her shoulder. “I’d make you choke before you could even try.” Her shimmering emerald eyes glared at the man in the tuxedo.

“You’re kind of completing me right now.” The billionaire grinned wickedly toward the witch as he forcefully pulled her into him. His hands ever so delicately sliding down her sparkling ruby dress and onto her hips, Rowena seductively eyed her man, delighted that he was pleased.

_Art by[Renezinha](http://renezinha.deviantart.com/)_

She swore she wouldn’t love anything or anyone ever again but this was different. Richard Roman was something extraordinary. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn’t a human that made him so intriguing. A Leviathan nonetheless! She could do without the monster mouth head but even then, it sort of aroused her wild side. The fact that he was the most dangerous creature on the planet helped feed her sexual desires- given that he could kill her at any moment. His physical power was just enough to send her over the edge every time they were together. Richard had power and elegance; something Rowena found enticing and not to mention sexy. Finally a man with real authority who had both class and charm! Richard Roman was the epitome of her fantasy.

“Richard,” heavily her Scottish accent poured out from her lips as she whispered his name. The witch then raised a finger to his lips, signaling to not say a word. “I’ve a surprise for you. Close your eyes.” Rowena demanded in a playful tone. She then slipped out from his tender embrace carefully. “No peeking!” A giggle or two escaped afterwards. Rowena tiptoed toward the door, signaling for Dick’s assistant to send her gift in the room.

“What have you done my darling Witch?” A grin still plastered upon his face, just thinking of the possible presents she may have gotten him. “It’s not a neck tie, is it?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” She teased. “Alrigh’,” Rowena waited for the Leviathan assistant to leave the room and close the door before allowing Richard to open his eyes. “Now!” She cheered. Dick opened his dark eyes to find an iron chained demon kneeling before him with his hands bound behind his back.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” Richard lifted a foot forward as he gazed down at the pathetic demon filth, amused. He licked his lips happily before shooting a pleased look of admiration to his girlfriend. “Rowena, darling you shouldn’t have.” The demon couldn’t help but look ill at the mention of the witch’s name; the mushy romantic moment didn’t help. The mumblings from the prisoner stole the Leviathan’s attention away from his witch. “I’m sorry demon, did you say something?” Dick ferociously teased the gagged demon who was fidgeting in his chains. Dick circled the little devil as if savoring his plate before a meal. Watching him struggle sure did please the fanged monster. “Too bad, I don’t care!” He threw his head back and laughed.

Rowena joined in with a pleased chortle. “Happy Anniversary, beloved.” She hummed with pleasure. “Don’t forget this.” The witch held out Richard’s plastic bib, glaring at the fool on his knees as she passed by.

“Ah yes. Thank you, my love.” Unfolding the bib, Rowena stepped behind her man and proceeded to tie the plastic around his neck. Richard couldn’t have been more pleased. “A terrific evening so far.” He mentioned, soothing out the wrinkles against his suit. She gladly agreed.

The demon’s eyes grew bigger. That thing was going to eat him! Once again he mumbled, trying to save his own life but he couldn’t even get a word in through that thick cloth shoved in between his lips.

“Sorry but there’s no way you’re smoking out of that meat suit, Fergus.” The red head smugly mentioned, stressing her accent as she said the prisoner’s name. How she loved to rub that little fact in, knowing how much the demon hated to be called that. It produced goosebumps along her skin as the demon flinched the moment she began to pronounce his true name.

“It’s Crowley.” The demon attempted to spit out but all that came out was a muffled mess, complete with a roll of the eyes.

Dick smacked his palms together, interrupting the awkward tension between mother and son. “Enough small talk. I’m starving!” This was a joyous occasion for the couple. Not only was it their anniversary but Rowena was finally getting what she wanted all this time; her son dead. Eaten by the very first beast God had ever created! She couldn’t have asked for anything more. Well, maybe all the riches in the world but this far surpassed that.

Crowley gulped in terror. He was good but he was no Dick Roman.

Rowena glanced down at her lover’s watch as he rolled his sleeves upward. “We’ve plenty of time, Richard. Take as long as you’d like.” An evil smirk danced across her pale features. “Nice and slow.” Her tone devious and spiteful.

“Oh, I plan on it.” Dick retorted, grinning as he approached the former king of Hell with a hungry appetite. The red headed witch merely sat back on the bed with her legs crossed elegantly as she enjoyed the view.


End file.
